The present disclosure relates to a communication terminal, a communication method, a program, and a communication system.
In recent years, techniques for exchanging various pieces of information between communication devices, such as electronic business transaction systems and electronic money systems, have become common. Such communication techniques enable users to easily execute processing, such as settlement.
On the other hand, systems using such communication techniques often involve exchange of personal information, for example. Accordingly, information exchanged between communication devices might be a target of wiretap for another device. Against such a background, a variety of techniques have been proposed in order to achieve communication with high security.
For example, JP 2003-044436A discloses a technique of executing the following three-stage authentication processing: individual authentication of a user by an individual terminal; mutual authentication between a server and the individual terminal; and individual authentication of the user by the server.